<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever Happened, Happened by 203_508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507761">Whatever Happened, Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508'>203_508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Class Project [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, revival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:26:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day has passed since Jet and Faye last saw Spike, who went to fight Vicious. Once in space, Jet is determined to go back to learn the truth about how Spike really is, while Faye feels it's pointless. He then wakes up to a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ed/Ein (Cowboy Bebop), Jet Black/Faye Valentine, Jet Black/Spike Spiegel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Class Project [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever Happened, Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction has been completed. I found that while writing this, my very first fanfiction, it was super therapeutic and I would be willing to write more if given the chance.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We have to go back.”</p>
<p>Jet was pacing up and down the hallway of the Bebop, as fast as he could with his left leg still injured from the bullet wound that he received at the bar some nights before when with Spike. It had only been a day from waiting on Spike’s return but there was never any sign he was coming back, and more so, coming back alive.</p>
<p>“We have to set course to turn around and head back” Jet repeated, as he headed toward the control panel, tapping in the coordinates to where they were last.</p>
<p>“What’s the point?” Faye sighed. Upon looking at her face, Jet could see the dry tear marks that ran down her cheeks. All day she had been on the couch, silently crying for their crew member that had gone back for revenge and never came back. “He’s dead and won’t be coming back”.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that Faye!” Jet screamed as he looked up from the control panel, hands shaking with anger and sadness. Of course, the thought of Spike’s death had been mulling about in his mind, especially as that night passed right before they left the planet that he looked up and saw the last twinkle of a bright blue star fade out. </p>
<p>The native American he spoke to that day regarding the whereabouts of his dear old friend and colleague had told him some spiritual nature nonsense of how all creatures are linked to a star, and once they die that the star too fades out of view. He had told Jet that Spike’s star was starting to fade, but at the time Jet wasn’t going to buy into that. Those words that Laughing Bull left him with had lingered in his mind, about how “Death is always at our side. When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than light, but if we do not show fear, it casts its eye upon us gently and then guides us into infinity."</p>
<p>“…You don’t know that, you don’t kn-” Jet caught himself. He had kept mumbling to himself the last thing that he had told Faye. Looking up from the control panel again, he saw Faye was no longer on the couch. She most likely went to her room and Jet wouldn’t see her until after he had finished cooking their dinner. Once the coordinates were set and the auto pilot was prepped to engage later that night, he made his way to the back of the Bebop to do some more repairs on Faye’s ship. </p>
<p>Her ship still had parts that needed to be fixed after the Syndicate came shooting at them when they came after Spike. Limping back, he noticed the bullet holes that Faye had shot in the hallway when last speaking to Spike before he left. He had only been in the other room when it happened, but he heard the whole conversation between them. Touching the bullet holes made him remember what had gotten Faye so fed up, which was that Spike was being a hypocrite for dwelling on his past when he had told her to move on from her past. They were different though, with Spike telling about how after the incident of him losing his right eye, he had two different eyes. He recalled how one kept looking into the past and one looked into the present. Jet knew of the story behind the two different eyes of Spike but never knew he felt that way about his life.</p>
<p>“So, you’re hurt too huh?” Jet said calmly as he rubbed his ship. Moving down the hallway, he passed his room which he turned into a nursery for his bonsai trees. Almost all of them had been cut down because of the incident they had on the ship earlier on when some parasite infected all of them and Jet, acting delirious, went into the room and chopped up all his precious plants. Although it was a terrible time where all of them were sick and close to dying, it was still a good memory to look back at since they were all together. Spike was still on the ship, as well as Ed and Ein, that crazy kid and loveable dog who they picked up awhile back on their adventures and who had become close to family. But just like Spike, they too had left the ship with no return in sight. </p>
<p>Jet sighed silently and kept walking down towards the back of the Bebop. He opened the door to where Faye’s ship was stored and switched on the lights. They flickered for quite some time and finally managed to stay put, and Jet realized he would have to make some electrical repairs to the Bebop since it too was shot up during the Syndicate fight. It was there on the ground that he saw the letter; a letter Spike had left for both him and Faye. He quickly picked it up and the first thing he noticed was that the second half of the paper was ripped apart but he didn’t pay any attention to that detail. Once completely unfolded, he began to read the letter.</p>
<p>“Dear Jet, I’ve never been good at saying goodbyes, and even this letter took some convincing of myself to even write since I was debating on whether or not this would be the proper way of saying goodbye. Don’t worry, I won’t go all sobby on you; I’ll keep this short and sweet. We’ve had a really good run together, you and I. Our tag team efforts let us rightfully earn the title of “Most Feared Bounty Hunters” in the Solar System. But I can’t hold up my end anymore, and you have to move on because deep down you know I can’t come back. Ed and Ein aren’t on the ship with you either, but you do have Faye still. I know you two never saw eye to eye on most things (I know I’ve never), but do look after each other. That woman is stubborn as hell but deep down she has emotions and feelings. Anyways, I’ll wrap this up and leave you with the fact that I’ll be in a better place and I hope you can reach a destination that brings you peace. From your favorite space cowboy, Spike Spiegel.”</p>
<p>It was towards the end of the ripped letter that Jet saw some water marks that had made the paper slightly soggy. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw no leakage coming from the ceiling, and when looking back at the letter, he noticed that right above the half of the letter that was ripped, he saw some more writing. The letter was ripped sloppily and cut out most of what was written, but Jet could see the next half was for Faye and started with a “Dear Faye”. It was also deducted that these water marks were her tears falling onto the paper as she read it. </p>
<p>Limping back to Faye’s room, Jet had the letter in hand and meant to have a word with Faye. How could she keep something like this from him? The disrespect and nerve of this woman, who did she think she was? Not only is she on his ship, but this pertained to HIS friend, one who he knew the longest and was closer to. Not even bothering to knock, Jet kicked the door open with his good leg.</p>
<p>“Faye, what the HELL do you think you’re doing, keeping this letter from me?!” Jet screamed, anger bubbling inside him. He noticed she was just lying on her bed and looking at what he assumed to be her part of the letter. Startled by the abrupt introduction into her room, she quickly crumpled up the letter and faced towards the wall and away from Jet.</p>
<p>“No way, this isn’t happening right now. You respect me when on this ship and God so help me you look at me when I’m talking to you!” Jet proclaimed. Faye perked upright and faced him, tears starting to build up. </p>
<p> “What does it matter? He left us to go die all because he felt the need to ‘feel alive’. How are we supposed to take that? Are we not good enough for him?” Faye responded, her voice cracking towards the end.</p>
<p>“It matters to me because he’s MY friend. I deserve to know anything Spike left behind for us, for me, his friend! And besides, you really need to stop your crying. This is Spike we’re talking about. He’s not going to die on us…and so that’s why we’re going back to pick him up.” As he said this last part, Jet had reservations himself about that last talking point, but there really was a small gleam of hope from within him that believed Spike was still alive. </p>
<p>“You know, I saw that letter and didn’t come to you because I knew you would just act this way. I’m stubborn, but you really can’t let go of some things like this.” Faye’s tone was much softer as she said that. She sniffled and wiped her tears away, then began curling back down on the bed.</p>
<p>Jet sighed, his anger subsiding and in a lower tone replied back. “Listen Faye, we can’t lose hope on Spike right now. He needs us and i-”</p>
<p>“They all just leave and fade away.” Faye said almost inaudibly, yet still cutting Jet off mid-sentence. “They all pass away and we have to carry the weight of their loss. Both our eyes are set on the present to carry on their legacy, while they get to lay their eyes shut in eternal rest. <br/>And over time Jet, I’ll accept that. So please, I beg you, let’s just get away from all this and give ourselves some time to take this all in and lead a normal life. It’s a waste of gas by turning around and on top of that, it’ll be emotionally draining on both of us.”</p>
<p>Jet took some time to think before finally responding. “Faye, we’re going to have to look after each other. I’m here for you if you ever need me, and I hope the same can be said regarding me. You’re strong, and I thought I’d be strong enough also to just get away. But I need to know for sure what happened to Spike.”</p>
<p>Faye was still curled up, sniffling softer now while adjusting her pillow. “Sure thing Jet. Good night.” </p>
<p>Jet got up slowly, his left leg still aching, and walked back over to his room. The ship was already set for Spike’s last known location and was set on auto pilot. That night, before going to bed, Jet lied there in bed and thought to himself just how badly he wanted to know the truth, and if he was prepared for the worst to come.</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>The first thing Jet felt walking up was the licking of a tongue. He thought to himself there was no way Faye would approach him like this in a million years, and before he could rub his eyes to see whoever, or whatever, was on top of him, a familiar voice rang in his right ear.</p>
<p>“Wakey wakey sleepy head!”</p>
<p>Jet knew that high pitched, somewhat irritant, and questionable gender voice right away. Ed had placed his nose right on Jet and grinned his large and childish grins. “Long time no see Jet!”<br/>He was speechless. Ed had come back, along with his favorite dog Ein, who was on his chest and moving towards licking Jet’s arms.</p>
<p>“Ed! You’re… you came back.” Jet couldn’t have been more relieved. He hugged both Ed and Ein in each of his arms while telling them he’s missed them both.</p>
<p>“Gee whiz Jet. You need to cool your jets, Jet.” Although Jet found this remark to be more than bland, Ed giggled after he said it. Jet didn’t care on how dumb he thought Ed’s jokes were, as long as he and Ein were back by his side.</p>
<p>Jet gasped. “I have to tell Faye!” He got up and ran straight to Faye’s room, only to be surprised to see her up and over the control panel. </p>
<p>“Morning sleepy head, took you long enough to get up.” Faye responded coolly, as she tapped a confirmation of some coordinates. </p>
<p>Jet was in so confused. More than Ed and Ein returning out of nowhere, what surprised Jet the most was Faye was up early. This never happens, he thought to himself, and if it does it’s because she’s leaving us.</p>
<p>“How did you…?” Jet started to mumble.</p>
<p>“I thought about what you said last night Jet.” Faye was now looking him straight in the eye, and Jet could see a slight change in her character. Something about Faye just seemed more hopeful and determined. </p>
<p>“We do have to look after each other. But you tend to be a handful yourself, so I just thought it be best to have some old friends be with us together while we all look for Spike.”</p>
<p>A smile started to formulate on Jet’s face. “Thank you, Faye, seriously. But how in the world did you get into contact with these guys?”</p>
<p>As Faye opened her mouth to explain, Ed did what he does best and interrupted the conversation. “Heyoooo, so Ein and I are hungry and really wanna land quickly to grab a bite. Don’t worry you guys, it’ll be on us!” Ed proceeded to show both Faye and Jet his wallet that contained a large stack of Woolongs.  </p>
<p>“Ed, where did you get all that money?” Jet started to say, his face in shock with just how much wealth he had just seen in the boy’s hand.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say working with my dad proved to be profitable, and he went on to make some big discoveries that got us super famous!” Ed screamed.</p>
<p>“That’s what it was.” Faye proclaimed, snapping her fingers. “I was looking for any sign of Ed on the news and sure enough his face popped up and I was able to get into contact with him. Jet, I was surprised you didn’t hear me at all last night. I was up all night searching and when I finally got to contacting them, they came here in no time. When I opened the port door for Ed, it was super loud. Please make sure to add that on your list of things to be repairing on this old ship of yours.”</p>
<p>“Yeah for sure.” Jet said, laughing slightly and being impressed by just how much work Faye put in to getting everyone back. “One last question, where are we heading? I saw the coordinates changed.”</p>
<p>“Jet, you know me, right? I’m a whiz on the computer and was able to locate the exact hospital Spike’s at!” Ed stated proudly, his wide smile showing off all his teeth. “And what do you know, we’re already entering the atmosphere!”</p>
<p>Everything was moving so fast for Jet that he couldn’t comprehend what all was happening. How is it that they were already here? Unless Ed hacked into his ship (like he’s done so in the past) and was able to override the boosters to get us here faster. He thought about it and looked over at Ed, who was still smiling with Ein in his arms. Yup, Jet thought, that Ed sure knew his way around the computer.</p>
<p>The Bebop made a swift and graceful landing in a nearby fishing port. Once off the ship, the crew followed Ed who had a GPS that had the location of the hospital. Luck was on their side, as it was only two blocks away.</p>
<p>As Jet was walking with his fellow bounty hunters, the part that was nervous for receiving negative news on Spike came crawling up his spine. Before anything happened however, Faye grabbed his arm gently and said in a calm and soothing voice, “Don’t worry. This is Spike we’re talking about. He’ll be fine.” She smiled and proceeded to open the door for him. Jet had lost track of how fast they were all walking and didn’t even realize they made it to the hospital. He felt a little more at ease with Faye’s words, and with that they all walked in and down the hall to where Spike’s room was. </p>
<p>As the crew stopped in front of the door that Spike was in, Jet told everyone to pause for a minute.</p>
<p>“I just want to say, whatever condition Spike is in, know that I’m glad we came here to know the truth. If it happens to be that Spike is de-.”</p>
<p>Before anyone knew it, the door opened from the inside. There he was, standing in front of them with some bandages on his arms and a hospital gown on.</p>
<p>“Took you guys long enough.” Spike said, looking down as he lit a cigarette, smile noticeable and growing ever so slightly from the corner of his face.</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>“Spike…” Jet said softly, his face in disbelief after seeing his long-time friend who he thought for sure had passed. “Spike!” Jet rushed toward Spike and encased him into his arms, hugging him tightly while Jet silently started to weep over his shoulder. “I thought you were a goner for sure.” </p>
<p>Spike laughed, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. Faye and Ed also came to hug Spike, and they all were together in a giant group hug with Ein on the floor giving a bark that he was happy to see Spike too.</p>
<p>“What happened? You have to explain everything.” Jet started to say as they all let go of each other. “Oh, but first, are you seriously hurt? Can you leave the hospital fine?” </p>
<p>“I’m fine, really.” Spike said as he raised his arms to stretch. Jet looked to see anymore wounds on Spike but besides the bandages on his arm, he was really ok. “If I die though, it’s gonna be from hunger. I’m starving and I refuse to have another bowl of mushroom stew.” Spike said.</p>
<p>“Of course! I’m pretty sure I noticed a nice ramen bar as we walked here. Let’s go and there you’ll tell us how you’ve been.” Jet said, rushing toward the door.</p>
<p>“Uh Jet, you notice something?” Spike said, raising his arms up and twirling to reveal he was still in a hospital gown. </p>
<p>“Ah dam, I forgot to bring a change of cl-.” Jet started to say before being cut off by Ed.</p>
<p>“No problem Jet! I made sure to pack Spike’s clothes right here!” Ed said, gleaming at Spike while handing him his usual purple suit and tie.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Give me a minute and we can head out.” Spike said as he laid out his clothes on the bed.</p>
<p>“Lunch is on me!” Ed shouted, followed by a confirming bark from Ein. </p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>Once seated at the table, Spike began to tell his story. He told about how he reached the tower where Vicious, who was the new leader of the Syndicate gang, was located at the very top floor and waiting for Spike’s arrival. After shooting down the goons at the lower levels of the tower, he finally met up with Vicious. It was there that Spike said they fought and finally, he drew his gun on Vicious and Vicious pulled his sword on Spike. Vicious was able to slash Spike through the stomach but Spike fatally shot and killed Vicious. All Spike remembered was falling down on the staircase and then waking up in the hospital. The nurse who treated Spike told him the police arrived to arrest the remaining Syndicate members and came in time to get Spike to the hospital before he could bleed to death. </p>
<p>“Wow.” Jet said after Spike finished his story. “You really can’t die Spike, can you?”</p>
<p>“I guess not.” Spike said, his mouth full with ramen. Jet looked around the table at everyone, and thought to himself that things can finally return to normal. Even though Spike told him long ago how he hated kids, pets, and women with attitude the most, they were all getting along laughing and conversing with one another. </p>
<p>As Ed payed the bill, the crew got up and went back to the hospital to get the last of Spike’s belongings. Spike went up to the front desk and started filling out some paperwork while the nurses went in the back to get his things. Once done, he handed the papers back to the nurse at the counter and pulled out a cigarette.</p>
<p>“Hey Spike, you know we’re in a hospital, right? You can’t be smoking in here.” Jet said as Spike pulled out his lighter that was in his suit. </p>
<p>“It’ll be fine.” Spike said, cigarette in mouth as he proceeded to light up. Jet looked suspiciously at the nurse, but to his surprise she just smiled and handed Spike’s things over to him. As they left the hospital, Jet looked around the usual spots where they would have a NO SMOKING sign, but didn’t find one. Jet found this odd but just shrugged and pulled a cigarette out his pocket and also started to smoke.</p>
<p>Walking back to the ship, the crew passed a dark alley, and all of them stopped as Ein ran toward the garbage cans. </p>
<p>“Oh great, I hope Ein doesn’t go number two. I don’t have any bags to pick his sh-.”</p>
<p>“I have!” Ed yelled, holding up some bags he brought back from the ramen place. Jet noticed Spike walking towards Ein, and he too started looking in Ein’s direction to see that he wasn’t going to the bathroom but instead sniffing a stray cat. Spike bent down and started petting the cat, who started to purr at his touch.</p>
<p>“Spike, I think you must’ve hit your head pretty hard on those stairs after fighting with Vicious, because I know for a fact you don’t like cats.” Jet said, chuckling as he looked at Spike. Spike laughed a little himself, but proceeded to pet the small animal. </p>
<p>“That must be so, because all I want to do is take this furball with us and we can have another pet to keep Ein company.” Everyone started to laugh and Jet laughed after a while also, but not before thinking that something was slightly off. </p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>The crew finally made it to the Bebop and once everyone was settled in, Jet flew the ship into space. He led Spike back to his room and showed him how nothing had been touched or tampered with.</p>
<p>“I sure hope not.” Spike said, laughing slightly. “I’m only gone for two days and I would hope you guys didn’t start converting my room to some memorial.”</p>
<p>Jet realized what he said and drew back a little. “Oh no, of course not. Um, anyways, I’ll be in my room if you need me.”</p>
<p>As he was walking back, something in the corner of his eye caught Jet’s attention. He popped his head into the nursery which he past and knew something was not right. All his bonsai trees were there and fine, with none of them cut up. That’s really weird, he thought to himself. </p>
<p>Again, walking through the hallway, he looked up to expect the bullet holes that Faye shot the other day, but the ship had not even a scratch. Something was up and it was really bothering Jet. </p>
<p>He ran to the living room and called out for Faye and Ed. No one responded, and he believed they were just in their own rooms. Ein was standing towards the windows, looking at comets go by. Seeing this, Jet knew something was off, yet couldn’t quite put his finger on the problem.<br/>“Hey Ein, how are you?” Jet asked, as he squatted to go pet him. Ein just looked at him and ran into the hallway. Jet stood up quickly and looked at Ein as he ran off, and it then came to him what was wrong. Ein would always bark at comets soaring off in the distance, and it would drive Jet insane. In fact, Ein would be barking at a lot of things, but lately he’s been super calm. Surely he would’ve barked at the cat in the alley, but it’s possible that Ed had trained Ein to be more relaxed. Maybe?  </p>
<p>He started to jog towards Ed’s room to check up on him, and that’s when he paused and stopped. It was at this moment that Jet knew something was really wrong. He looked down at his left leg and realized for the entire day that he had been walking just fine. Was it the adrenaline rush of the whole day that had him ignoring the pain of a bullet wound? Still bandaged, Jet touched his leg and poked at the spot where the bullet should’ve made its mark, and that’s when he froze. Slowly, Jet started to unravel the bandages and once it was all unwrapped, he let go and the bandages fell to the ground. Jet’s hands were shaking as he touched his leg which was completely healed. He had gotten shot before, and if the bullet didn’t completely demolish a part of his body, (like the time when he was sniped and his left arm was blown off) he knew there would at least be a scar remaining. There was nothing.<br/>Jet started to panic, but thankfully Spike came out to see him. </p>
<p>“Hey Jet, what’s wrong?” Spike asked in a concerning voice.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m glad you’re here. Listen Spike, I need to talk to you about something. Today has just been a little weird, and it’s really bothering me. I feel that I-.”</p>
<p>Jet froze. Looking into Spike’s eyes, his body gave a shudder. Spike was asking what was wrong, but Jet just looked at him with his mouth open, shocked.</p>
<p>“Spike…your eyes. They’re…normal.”</p>
<p>Spike started to chuckle a little. “Well yea I like to think so as well.”</p>
<p>“No Spike I mean they’re normal. They’re like mine. The same color.” Jet said. It was at this point he grabbed Spike and began to shake him. </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on? Why aren’t your eyes different shades?” This was an undisputed fact. Jet had seen some strange things today, but he knew for sure that Spike had a slightly lighter eye than the other. He moved Spike around the light to see if maybe Jet wasn’t seeing the different shades, but there was no point. He knew he was looking at two eyes of the same color, and for Spike’s case, this wasn’t his normal. </p>
<p>“Spike, what’s wrong? Answer me!” Jet screamed at Spike, but all he did was look at Jet with an emotionless face. Then, he started getting fuzzy. Jet noticed the room around him also started to get fuzzy, until finally the only thing that was clear enough to see was Spike’s figure still in front of him. But Jet felt nothing now. Trying to grab Spike, his hands phased through him. <br/>“No. No this can’t be happening. Please don’t go.” Jet stammered, as everything became fuzzy. Spike was no longer in sight, and the whole room was spinning.</p>
<p>******************************************************************************</p>
<p>Jet woke up to the ship’s alarm, notifying him that they had arrived at the coordinates punched in earlier. Drenched in a cold sweat, Jet looked around his cold and dark room. It was all a dream, he thought to himself. Head in his hands, Jet cried to himself. After a while, Jet wiped his face and stood up. A striking pain ran from his left leg up to his back, and he remembered that the harsh reality was different to when he was dreaming. </p>
<p>With crutches in hand, Jet slowly got up and walked toward the control panel. Passing the nursery with the chopped-up bonsai trees and the end of the hallway with Faye’s bullet holes through them, Jet sighed sadly. He knocked on Faye’s door and she didn’t answer, meaning she was still asleep. </p>
<p>As the ship landed in a nearby fishing port, Faye came out of her room and said hi to Jet softly and quickly before going to the shower. Jet didn’t respond; he was looking down at the floor and thinking back on the dream he had earlier, coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t ready for the real truth to be told to him. </p>
<p>Once on land, Jet and Faye walked to a nearby café to get a newspaper and ask around if anyone knew about Spike. It didn’t take them long, however, to locate where Spike was at, as the café had the news turned on to the latest report about the recent Syndicate battle. <br/>When they arrived at the coroner’s office, Jet showed his credentials to some guards and both him and Faye were led to Spike’s body. </p>
<p>He was lain on a table with a white cloth draped over his body. The coroner warned the two that Spike had several bullet wounds around his body and his face was tattered up slightly. Jet motioned at the coroner still, and he pulled the cloth away so that the pair could see Spike’s face. Immediately, Faye let out a small cry and held onto Jet’s arm while sobbing. His eyes were closed, but Jet knew he didn’t have to open them in order to know Spike’s two different shaded-colored eyes would look back at him. </p>
<p>The two looked on at their fellow bounty hunter for a few minutes. After a while, Faye’s crying faded, and she sniffled while wiping her face.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back.” Faye said to Jet, tugging at his arm slightly. Jet nodded and the two turned towards the door. Although dead, Jet knew Spike was in a better place.</p>
<p>Looking back, Jet mumbled under his breath, “Goodbye, space cowboy”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>